El Principio del Fin
by Ireth Isilra
Summary: Beatles Fic. "No podía estar pidiéndole eso, no que se separaran, ¡The Beatles eran su vida!" John&Paul ¿BROMANCE?. One-Short.


**El Principio del Fin**

By Ireth

_(The Beatles, Paul & John no son de mi propiedad. __Se pertenecen a sí mismos y el uno al otro.__ Yo sólo fantaseo.)_

Y allí estaban, discutiendo. Otra pelea por algo irrelevante. Se habían estado gritando por tanto tiempo que sus gargantas estaban secas y cansadas, pero el orgullo era más fuerte y ninguno de los quería perder ante el otro. Esta era una de esas peleas que duraba tanto, que ninguno de los dos recordaba el motivo por el que había empezado. ¿Había sido por una canción? ¿Por la gerencia de Apple Records? ¿O tal vez por un comentario malintencionado contra Yoko o Linda?

Los ojos de Paul aún brillaban con fiereza y desafío, pero los de John, detrás de aquellos lentes de abuelita que se esmeraba en usar, ya se notaban cansados.

Luego de que el menor le lanzara un último grito, John soltó un suspiro y se quitó los lentes –No puedo seguir haciendo esto, Macca– dijo con voz seria, mirando a su compañero directamente a los ojos.

Paul no supo cómo responder. Abrió la boca varias veces para hablar, pero ningún sonido salía de ella; estaba preparado para cualquier tipo de ataque que Lennon pudiera lanzarle, pero que se rindiera era algo que siempre lo tomaba por sorpresa.

Se puso a la defensiva de inmediato. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y rompió el contacto visual, en busca de algo de estabilidad.

–¿De qué estás hablando John? Por favor sé claro, no tengo todo el día– intentó sonar enfadado, pero poco y nada quedaba de ese sentimiento. Tenía la impresión de que su amigo le diría algo que no quería escuchar.

–Quiero el divorcio– dijo simplemente el mayor, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Paul mientras cerraba los ojos y negaba fuertemente con la cabeza. No podía estar pidiéndole eso, no que se separaran, ¡The Beatles eran su vida! ¡John era su vida, maldición!

–N-N-No pu-puedes pedirme eso, John. – balbuceó, caminando en revesa hasta chocar contra la pared –No puedes– repitió sin querer levantar la vista, omitiendo el hecho de que parecía estar temblando, su corazón latía con más fuerza y sus ojos estaban más acuosos que de costumbre.

El otro volvió a soltar un suspiro, y acercándose al menor tomó su mentón para obligarlo a mirarle –Ya no puedo seguir, Paul. Las peleas, las miradas inconformes, estas actitudes que ya no son sanas… Se suponía que esto tenía que ser entretenido, y ya no lo es– intentó explicar, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño, mientras su amigo simplemente lo miraba con una mezcla de miedo y de dolor en esos grandes ojos ámbar que poseía.

–¿Y simplemente me dejas? ¿Dejas todo lo que has construido detrás, sólo porque ya no te diviertes?- preguntó con sincera curiosidad, sin poder dejar de lado el tinte herido en su voz. John sólo le sonrió con la más grande de las ternuras.

–Geo siempre dice que estamos hechos para ser felices, Paul. Y viendo como están las cosas, ninguno de nosotros lo es.

Paul volvió a desviar la mirada y volvió a negar con la cabeza. No quería admitirlo, y probablemente jamás lo haría, pero los problemas en el estudio ya comenzaban a hacerse insoportables. Como si leyera su mente, la sonrisa en los labios de John se acrecentó.

–Sólo dime que lo pensarás, ¿sí Paulie? – preguntó, acariciando su mejilla, como cuando eran jóvenes, con una sonrisa segura en los labios que le aseguraba que todo estaría bien, que nada malo pasaría… que saldrían adelante.

El menor sólo asistió, dejando que aquel gesto le diera algo de esperanza con respecto al porvenir.

–Está bien. Volveré mañana en la mañana para terminar de grabar– dijo John besando su frente antes de alejarse, y dando por terminada la conversación, volvió a colocarse sus lentes, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la puerta, bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo.

–Ah, y ¿Macca?– Preguntó volteándose a verlo una última vez por sobre el marco de sus anteojos –Te amo.

Paul sólo le sonrió de vuelta esta vez –Lo sé, John, lo sé.

Pero no fue hasta que el otro ya había desaparecido que, dejándose caer junto a su bajo, en un suspiro dijo –Yo también.

* * *

**Nota:** No sabía muy bien si publicar esto o no. No hay categoría para personajes reales, pero supongo que está bien si lo publico aqui. He visto fanfictions de The Beatles en la categoría de "Across the Universe", pero están todos en inglés. Por último, "A review is love... and all you need is love" asi que, ya saben :)


End file.
